What if Joey died?
by Sarcasm 397
Summary: What would happen if Joey died, and ten years later, everyone he'd ever known gathered at his tombstone?
1. This is the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. So please don't sue me. I'm broke. I spend all my money on Yu-gi-oh cards. This is a somewhat sad fanfiction, but that's just what it is. A fanfiction. Joey fans, please don't hate me. True, I'm not exactly a Joey fan, but I don't hate him that much. I just like to make fun of him. I also apologize to Serenity/Tristan fans, because I'm not one of you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was an ordinary day for Joey Wheeler. He was out, doing his paper route, planning on calling his sister later, devising new and useless ways to beat Yugi at Duel monsters. Until he saw it. A stray bullet from a gang shooting halfway across town. He tried to duck, but it was too late. It had pierced him in the chest.  
  
Yugi was out, taking a morning stroll. He saw someone on the ground. A blonde-haired, brown-eyed someone. His heart skipped a few beats. His best friend was dead.  
  
Nearly everyone Joey had ever known attended the funeral. Even Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi, Duke, Mako, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Tea and Mai all expressed how good a friend he was. Espa Roba silently stood with his brothers, hardly believing it to be true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ten years later  
  
Yugi and Tea lead their young son to the graveyard. It had been exactly ten years since Joey had died. Their son had blonde hair and brown eyes, and his name was Joey. He was nearly exactly like his namesake. They bent down and placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone.  
  
Mai silently walked to the graveyard. Seeing that Yugi and Tea were already there, she waved. She placed a small box next to the Muto's bouquet of flowers. In it was a Harpy Lady.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba walked to the graveyard, hand in hand. She silently let tears stream down her face. Mokuba felt how his wife was feeling and squeezed her hand gently. They silently placed a bouquet of flowers next to Mai's box.  
  
Tristan walked alone to the graveyard. He had suffered many hard times in his life ever since his best friend had died. He placed a small bouquet next to Serenity's and smiled gently at her.  
  
Kaiba walked slowly to the graveyard. He didn't understand WHY Mokuba had requested he be there, considering how much he hated Wheeler. But, better to make his brother happy. He placed a single flower on the tombstone.  
  
Duke walked to the graveyard. He still had his game shop to run, but he decided to catch up with the rest of his friends. He placed two dice on the tombstone and smiled weakly at Yugi.  
  
Mako walked to the graveyard. He remembered how Joey had inspired him to continue looking for his father. Now that he had found him, he'd better go thank Joey. He placed an envelope and a flower next to the dice.  
  
Espa Roba walked with his brothers to the graveyard. He still remembered Battle City, and how Joey had beaten him even with the constant "premonitions" that he had. He placed a small bouquet of flowers next to Mako's.  
  
Last to arrive was Joey's mom. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone, tears streaming down her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The end  
  
This takes place right after Battle City.  
  
Some things about the 'ten years later' part I created:  
  
Tea and Yugi got married when they were 20. They had their son a year later and named him Joseph. Yugi took over Grandpa's game shop when he retired.  
  
Mai never married, preferring the single life. She was named godmother of Tea and Yugi's son.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba were married when they were about 20. They visit Joey's grave regularly.  
  
Tristan never married and declined his invitation to Serenity's wedding. He now works as a janitor for Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba never married. He continually runs Kaiba Corp. and keeps his brother happy.  
  
Duke never married, preferring to run his game shop with help from Kaiba Corp.  
  
Mako found his father after a long search. They now live in a lighthouse, continually fishing.  
  
Espa Roba still looks after his brothers, making sure they get all they need.  
  
Joey's mom still looks after Serenity, making sure Mokuba treats her right. Well, that was sad. Read my other fanfiction. It's a mood lifter. 


	2. Thank you reviewers!

Izriwi: This isn't really a chapter. This story is a one-shot. However, this is a huge, GIGANTIC thanks to my reviewers! Yay! And an explanation of sorts.  
  
Explanation: I wrote this fic somewhat because I was feeling very depressed. I usually do unless I have had soda. Like I said, I don't exactly HATE Joey, I just like to make fun of him.  
  
Writing is one of the few things I actually do well. I do it all the time. I'm more of a drama writer than anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Of course it's sad!  
  
Sasami and Tsunami: Glad you liked it. It makes me happy to see that people appreciate my work.  
  
kalathetrumpeter: Interesting, eh? Well, I guess I got the idea for Serenity/Mokuba for 3 reasons. 1: They're about the same age. 2: They're t3h cutest couple on Yu-gi-oh and 3: It would drive their brothers insane ^_^  
  
PrInCeSs-EvE: Thanks! You're so nice!  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Why is your name shouting? Anyway, thanks! You people make my day!  
  
Ruinu96: Thanks my loyal minion! And Inume and Kinme too, I suppose.  
  
Yugi Mutoh: What? Yugi reads fanfiction about himself? ^_^ Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it. And you know what, I cried while writing it, so we're even.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember to Review! 


End file.
